power_puff_girls_z_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Puff Girls Z Fanon Wikia
Fanon of the Internet! Th-25.jpeg th-43.jpeg th-26.jpeg th-32.jpeg th-37.jpeg th-40.jpeg th-35.jpeg th-46.jpeg th-42.jpeg th-39.jpeg th-21.jpeg th-38.jpeg Welcome to the Power Puff Girls Z Fanon Wikia This wiki is based on Bandai animation's ppgz-based on the ppg! On this page you are able to create your own fanmade characters and stories! So let's get started-first by reading the rule page! Rules 1. Do not leave any bad comments on ANY work, like this is dumb or this text is baby speech or correct your grammar and DEFINITELY no cursing. Please leave supporting comments. 2. DO NOT copy any work. Borrowing some things is allowed. Like making one of your characters act like another user's. But first get permission from the user. 3. No cyber-bullying. All of this has to stop. Everyone has a right to speak. But if you didn't know, humans have a thing called feelings. Please don't do this, or you will be forced to apologize to the user and never do it again. If you refuse, you will be blocked. 4. Do not use sexual content. This Wikia should be intended for ALL ages. Any inappropriate pages shall be deleted, and you shall be blocked. 5. Do not accuse others of stealing your work or someone else's and/or start a chat or comment chat about it. You and the person and anyone else involved will be blocked for up to 3 weeks. Please report the user to one of the admins and/or chat mods. 6. Do not add someone else's work to your profile unless you get permission to. Example: Hyper Breeze gift from _____________ This page is just an example from Auroraheart101. 7. Do not ask to be an admin or a chat moderate. Once we see your work we will determine who gets to be an admin. (Also, first 5 people who join are given the permission to an admin, chat mod, etc.) 9. Do not add your page to the top pages category. You will be blocked for up to a month on this Wiki. Once we see your work we will determine whether your page deserves to be in the category. 10. Don't abuse any admins or ask any if they can make you a chat mod. Admins will choose trustworthy members within the chat room. Also do not repetitively ask to be an administrator or a chat moderater or you will be blocked for up to 3 days. 11. Do not vandalize other user's work or user pages either, meaning going onto their pages and user page messing up their work. You will be banned from this Wikia and we will delete ALL of your work. 12.No cyber stalking. Users can get scared. If we find you doing this, we will ban you from the Wikia for good. 13. Please have fun. Don't compete to be number 1. This Wiki was made to have fun, where others can team up and create stories, and even groups. Don't forget to ask Admins and Chat Moderators for help! Pledge We are the Power Puff Girls Z! Flying high We will stop criminals Who are passing by! In the flash of day In the black of night We the Power Puff Girls Z Will fight for the light! Strikes X: Warning XX: In jail (blocked) for 3 days XXX: In jail for 1 week XXXX: In jail for 5 weeks XXXXX: In jail for 1 year XXXXXX or more: banned from page Founder Theicypup123 is your true founder of this Wiki! Auroraheart101 is your co-founder of this Wiki! Credits Main Page: Welcome: Theicypup123 Rules: Auroraheart101 Strikes: Auroraheart101 Admins: Theicypup123 Credits: Theicypup123 Main Page creator: Theicypup123 Admin Page: Admin Rules: Theicypup123 The rest was by Auroraheart101 Page creator: Theicypup123 Categorys: Admins: Auroraheart101 Top users: PPGZLover Power Puffs: Auroraheart101 Background Characters: Auroraheart101 Top Pages: Auroraheart101 Wiki Content: Admins: Auroraheart101 Other content is coming soon! This Wiki is currently still in progress. Admins and Chat Moderators These admins and Chat Moderators of the Wiki! *Auroraheart101 is the Head Administrator of the Wikia! She is ready to put bad guys in jail, once and for all! She must be addressed as Aurora! *Slushie the snow pup is a chat mod of the Wikia! She must be addressed as Snow Pup! Category:Browse